A Hero's Journey
by shadowy7
Summary: Dark tries to menouver through his life to no avail


A Hero's Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own grand fantasia

It was just a normal day on Siwa Island; blowing wind making the sea admit waves, the sun sparkling off the sea. So pretty much all there was is the ocean, oh well time to get up I thought. I grabbed the bedside table in attempt to get up. Failure I slipped my hand moved the wrong way so it hurt. "Ooouchh" I screamed, but then I remembered "aaaaaah today is the day, struggling to get out of bed I pulled the covers off, went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and rushed out. "Your late" the village leader said dryly (can't remember the name XD) "sorry" the words slipped. He turned around and looked back at me and said "you coming"? I looked puzzled "uh yeah duh" I said with no enthusiasm. First he led me to a room with a spirit it was pink with bunny ears. I looked puzzled, I simply said "I'm a guy I don't like pink" I said with a freaking spaz ring too it he grabbed it put it in a crystal and I was flung into the next room. There were three chests, all lined up on a table. "Pick one he said". I looked at him with a weird look "uh ok" I looked at it. On it there were four chests, one was hunter, two was warrior, three was Spellcaster, and four was priest. I looked for a minute and chose hunter. So he shoved me out the door and led me to the boat said good rhythms and I was on my own. I started out in blue bay, "ok you ready to be on your own , I heard there was some guards and villagers that need help, you could make some profit from that" said the captain. So he sailed away, I took a moment to observe the area. Then I approached a woman. "Ooooh myyyyy" she cried "my baby is deaaaaddddd" she whined "you must heal herrrrrrrr" "I'm no priest" I said " then take the money and leavveeeeee" "here take three silvererrrrrrrr" she handed it over and I walked away vary confused. So I decided to make my way up to the end, and that's when I faced my first enemy. It looked fierce eyes red. Skin black, "and best of all a tail shaped like a lighting bolt" the narrator of pokemon said "hey" I yelled. "Oh sorry wrong show" the narrator said. Ok so I exaggerated, it was not fierce it was a jelly rabbit. So I slashed and slashed and it wouldn't die! Then someone came up to me and explained, "ok the jelly rabbit is dead it doesn't have legs, it can't fall down." And then he walked off. So I poked it was dead. And I continued my journey I finally made it to the end, and walked up to a armour merchant. "can I help you young traveler of the open sea the open sky the open hearted young traveler of th-" "Yes" I replied " ok do we got armour for you" he said handing me hunter armour. And I paid with silver so I went to train. In moonlit forest, I trained until level 18 and I got a message in my mail box, saying.

Dear traveler

You are to come to the class master AT F****** ONCE.

Have a F****** bad F******* day the class master.

So I walked to ilya. It was a good place to be. Plenty of spirit messengers

"Hello" I said to him "HELL F******* O" he said

he lvled me up and I got to wield double blades

Luckily I got another blade earlier so I wielded it

So I decided to go to kaslow through the teleporter

And that's when I met my best friend Jesi

We battled a lot together and then we went to hang out and talk

"so your new here" she asked, I looked at her funny and said "that would explain the crappy armour and swords wouldn't it"? And so it did she looked at me I looked back and we went out fighting. And had fun and then we died. And my soul preservation point was at the city of ilya and hers was at kaslow. So we met up again

a month passed I got stronger more money and then I met Leo and a week before I met Nephi who always hung out with Jesi Leo is nice and game me five gold. ( don't laugh I'm only level 22) at that time it was time to let my beloved spirit go and get cool stuff for it. Greedy isn't it, but I didn't care I got crappy items I could not equip because it was against the spirit messenger vow. So I sold them and decided to go and train my starter spirit, that's when I saw a weird thing, OMG it was pikachu, and was that ash. And dawn and Brock I got an autograph and they disappeared. So then I got a pie in my face.

I decided on going to the bar. And drinking til I was drunk,

Darks words of wisdom:

Sometimes when your happy, eat a pickle, but only with a licence

And if the coyote howls you know the moon is made of cheese

(Passes out)

I said that just as Jesi passed, she looked at me funny and kept going.

I begged her to help me train but she was twice my strength and I couldn't get exp.

So I was mad and I was pissed and I jumped of a roof so I could get to ilya through my soul. And it worked, now I see how useful suicide is, and so I became awesome strong person, and so my wacky journey began.

I stared out in a cave then I just randomly ended up in since I had a hangover I couldn't remember anything, so I slept. With a moon shine bottle knowing I sleep walked,

And wondered where I would be in the morning

Aha im proud to say end of chapter 1


End file.
